


Shattered

by Cat58



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond If You Squint..., Character Death, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry again..., My emo heart..., Pink Diamond Theory, Poor Pink, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat58/pseuds/Cat58
Summary: Pink Diamond gets to think a little before the 'accident' but something...something isn't right.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay, so this was whipped up quite fast but I'm pretty proud of it! Well except for the fact their is no dialogue and its super short... When I saw some of the new Steven Universe episodes I got inspired in a weird way... I hope you guys like it! I love criticism by the way, I'm always looking to improve... Thank you guys!

Fractured. Deep, loud, splintering sounds were heard first as a sword pressed through the misshapen diamond in her navel. The growing flaw sounded like a giant egg being shattered,the shell being crushed continuously under the foot of a ruthless killer. The now impaled gem let tears fall from her eyes, not like the tears that fell when she was frustrated. They were tears of pure pain and defeat. Her wild hair seemed to sulk downwards, her smile turned into a look of revelation and betrayal.    
      Her eyes drifted upward to meet the eyes of her attacker, it looked like a Rose Quartz that she had made herself. The ones she developed on Earth. But something was...off.   
        Pinks physical form was cracking, so maybe she was just imagining things... The flaw ripped through the gem fast, but time seemed to slow as Pink began to reflect. She was told about shattering... if only she could remember...   
**_—‘Diamonds’ can’t be shattered?_ ** ****_  
_ **_No that’s not it... obviously.—_ ** ****_  
_       Just a few moments ago, she got a call and was told to step out of her palanquin. Then a pain rushed through her form. Her eyes widened and her once childish smirk faded away and seemed to face reality. She wanted to check on her only colony, the TMHS3-523, Earth. It was a pretty Planet, her only one in fact so of course it was her favorite...She had begged Yellow do give her this chunk of rock, and she only agreed to get her to stop asking. She was never patient with her, maybe it’s because she was stressed or worried or maybe she actually cared about the small, pink, defective gems safety. After all she thought of Yellow as her mom.   
   Or Maybe Yellow was trying to get rid of her. Pink wouldn’t be surprised…after all what did Blue inform her...   
**_—‘Only a... only a...’ something like that... —_ ** ****_  
_ Her mind drifted as she thought of Blue. Blue had a different, more pronounced way of caring for Pink. It was like Blue actually loved her, it was nice and got her a lot of benefits. Especially with getting what she wanted. Pinks form was smaller than a Jasper, so she was treated like a child. And it suited her. Blue would baby Pink, and in return Blue would be able to love something with a mother’s affection.    
  But maybe Blue grew bored of her.    
   What was that phrase...     
**_—  ‘Only a diamond can...Only a diamond’_ ** ****_  
_ **_can do something...what WAS it...—_ ** ****_  
_        She then thought of White. The overhanging authority that was never there. The authority that would shatter some of her many pearls on a daily basis for simply, existing. White seemed to enjoy Pinks company for the most part. She’d get annoyed, like Yellow did. Unlike  Yellow though White had no one to stop her rampaging, no one to stop Whites never ending(or so it seemed) anger. It is true, even the two mother-like figures that Pink looked up to were scared of White. Scared of being like most of the gems under her. Scared of being shards lying carelessly on the floor.   
    White did smile though, she smiled once at Pink when she first formed. It was a gem warming smile. Until the smile faded, when she saw Pinks gem; imperfect, defective, wrong, misshapen.   
                   Then the smile turned into a scowl.    
              Pink felt something then...fear.   
         Maybe White hated her.    
     Maybe they all did.    
         After all Yellow was always uptight and annoyed with Pink, Blue was always so over affectionate like she was something up, and White didn’t even pretend to like Pink. Then again...um what was she told? Why can’t she remember was it:   
**_—‘Only a diamond can shatter’  ... a gem?—_ ** ****_  
_        Her small diamond shaped pupils rested the sword going through her gem. Her eyes were still pouring out tears, but they were filled with regret now. Maybe she shouldn’t have yelled at Yellow. Maybe she should have accepted and thanked Blue for her kindness. Maybe she should have talked to White. But that didn’t really matter because in a few seconds it will be proven that another gem can shatter a diamond. That another gem could rebel against an empire said to last as long as time. This action could be the end of the Diamond Authority.   
**Unless...** ****  
        Pink shards settled on the ground. A large boom sounded through the air. It sounded like glass hitting the floor suddenly. Before the bang though...she realized at the last moment...   
**_‘Only a diamond can shatter a diamond’_ **   



End file.
